Dragon Sword of the Four Souls
by Mz Mischief
Summary: In his home town, Ichigo notices how Hollows are on the increase even more than usual. Whilst tracking one, Ichigo and his friends find the source to be none other than a girl in a coma Kagome Higurashi. BleachInuyasha crossover
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi and I also don't own Bleach. Sole copyright belongs to Shonen Jump and Kubo Tite. **

Sorry if you thought this was a update, I am re-editing each chapter and after such a long stay away from writing I am trying to get back into the grove. Anyways I found I wasn't happy how this looked so I am spring cleaning a bit lol…

'She walks in beauty, like the night,

Of cloudless climes and starry skies;

And all that's best of dark and bright'

By Lord Byron

Prologue…

Down the long white corridors a sound echoed lowly.. beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…

The beat was steady, it was strange how such a rhythm could bring comfort but it did as it was the only sound in the room except for the shallow breathing coming from the pale figure lying in the hospital bed.

Occasionally someone popped in to check the patient at regularly times but the figure did not stir for not anything disturbed the girl's deep slumber.

The night the girl had been rushed in was one the emergency staff would remember for a long time, stories had flew around the large hospital, rumours making legends which left its mark on its residents. Maybe it was the residue of a violent aura which had left some of the more aware shivering as they had come in contact with her surrounding the girl when she had been admitted on the verge of death with numerous wounds, some especially deep . The worst were four deep claw marks which started from the left side of her shoulder to finish at the base of the spine.

That had been just under two months ago, as far as the girl's injuries had went they had healed fairly quickly, almost miraculously so. Several doctors in the large hospital though they had a curious excitement over the girl remarkable healing, it was quenched by none other than the head of the hospital. They had strict instructions just to treat the girl and have her watched, other than that nothing else was to be done to the girl.

For though the patient was healed on the outside, she was still in a coma and had been since she had been admitted.

Everyday someone from the girl's family came to visit her, her mother, brother or the girl's grandfather. The mother never looked sad; she always had a bright cheerful face on, brown eyes full of hope. The patient's younger brother was the same as his mother.

As for the patient's grandfather, the hospital staff were now used to his prayers and burning incense which always lingered after one of his visits, along with the unusual gifts the old man always brought, some extremely weird. One nurse was sure she heard him say one gift was a water kappa's foot which brought good health.

It wasn't only the family who visited regularly; three school girls came once or twice a week, sometimes bringing a boy with them. They always looked sad when they visited. The boy seemed to be trying to outdo the grandfather in his gifts for the patient which the old man always took back with him when he left.

There was one visitor though that nurses especially looked out for, though they never yet seen him enter the hospital through the entrance. A young exotically looking handsome man of about twenty who had long silver white hair tied back off in a red bandanna and sad looking amber eyes and never spoke to anyone appeared now and then in the patient's room.

He never stayed long, sometimes staff didn't realise he had even been, only catching glimpses of him now and then. Sometimes he came with the girl's mother but mostly by himself.

The patient herself was of course subjected to a lot of curiosity. She was only 15 years old and even in her deep sleep, she had a glow of joy about her. There was something about the girl that made one feel calm and tranquil whilst near her, it was strange and affected the way the nursing staff treated an cared for the unconscious girl with almost holy reverence.

Of course the girl didn't know any of this; she was totally unaware of her visitors, the nurses and doctors. Kagome Higurashi was also not to know that once again on her 16th birthday in a few days; her life would change even more.

Of how her already crazy life of now would suddenly grow even more crazy, where she would become aware of more than just her other life in the past but where her destiny would soon become entangled with a certain volatile orange haired substitute shinigami.

But of course Kagome wasn't to know that so deep in her sleep she was, nor was she aware of how her body had started to glow. Very faint at first when she was first admitted but enough that the head of the hospital who was also a certain father of a quiet and serious Quincy boy noticed it straight away.

And as Kagome's stay lengthened at the hospital so did her spiritual aura grew encompassing her room and slowly filling the hospital with her tangible presence. Normal humans of course couldn't see it though of course even they noticed that strange calming aura that she had, it was even effecting the other patients as they seemed to be recuperating from whatever was maligning their bodies.

The head of the hospital had certainly noticed and knew the reason why but kept quiet as was his way and of course how could we forget a sandal and beach hat wearing shopkeeper who couldn't keep his curiosity to himself not even if he tried.

Who definitely noticed though were of course the Hollows, why I doubt such a wonderful and unusual tasty spiritual power would pass under their notice. And that is how and why the orange haired substitute shinigami and his friends became introduced to the patient Kagome Higurashi.

And that is where this story really begins…………..


	2. Back in the Past

Disclaimer : I do not own Inuyasha or Bleach but at the moment I have 8 yummy Easter Eggs waiting by ready to be eaten, I can't wait till Sunday!!!!!

Chapter 1. Back in the Past.

Inuyasha was resting in the Goshinboku tree, the soothing aura of it surrounding him and offering him comfort. Comfort he refused to receive as his guilt, sadness and anger threatened to overwhelm him.

Inuyasha wondered why he returned to this tree; after all it was the place he was sealed to by Kikyo. All he knew was the tree called him to it especially when the human side of him overwhelmed him.

Apart of him truly knew why, it was because of Kagome, the tree was one of the strongest links he had to the girl from the future. A girl who he could say for definite was the first true friend he had ever had.

As he gazed over the quiet meadow staring at the well near by, for once he actually wanted to be in her time just so he could be near her. But for now he stayed because none of his cursing would be able to drag her back to this time. No he would not bring her back because of his selfish wants.

But would she want too, after all it was because of him that she is in that 'hos-pit-al'. He was the one that had attacked her. No he didn't blame her if she didn't want to return.

Inuyasha stared down at his clenched hand, for he held within his tight grasp remnants of what had made him attack his best friend.

The shock of what had happened still lingered within his mind, for it would take along time for him to come to terms to it. The knowledge that the woman who he had loved and still did, no matter if it disturbed and disgusted the demon side of him, yes the knowledge that Kikyo the shrine priestess who he had said he would be human for fifty years ago before the betrayal caused by Naraku.

Kikyo had used him, yes used him like an animal. The side she could never come to terms with.

It was like he woke up from a long sleep which had started even before he was sealed to the tree by Kikyo. Because he wondered if Kikyo was using him then, though Kagome had never said anything, Miroku and Sango had certainly talked about his and Kikyo's past, thinking that he couldn't hear them but he had and ignored their whisperings.

He wished now that he had listened because of his unwavering trust and believe in Kikyo that she could do no wrong, that she would not betray him and still loved him even though she existed as the un-dead surviving on the souls of women. Well that trust in her certainly returned to bite him in the arse or as Shippo would do, on his ears.

The first few days after his attack on Kagome, he had refused to move from the Goshinboku tree as he had been lost and confused._ 'Why did it happen and how was it possible?' _This had just been one of the questions running around his brain.

It was Kaede in the end that brought him out of his mournful and deepening depression for she was the one who answered the question that the entire group had been asking.

Inuyasha couldn't believe it at first when Kaede had told him. It was Kikyo who had actually made the subjugation necklace for him fifty years ago and because of this and the fact that she was linked through it because of her reincarnation Kagome. Kikyo was able to tap into the power of the necklace. A power that neither he nor the other actually had known existed but Kikyo had always been a powerful priestess.

Kikyo had tapped into the collar and had controlled him, not like Kagome though. No what Kikyo did was far worse than hated _'sit'_. Kikyo had controlled him like an animal and had made him attack Kagome.

She had made his mind go blank and controlled his body like it was one of Naraku's puppets. His soul had been a bystander helpless to Kagome the one he had vowed to protect. His mind had raged and cried as he could do nothing while Kagome ran from him, Miroku knocked unconscious from a blow he had struck him with whilst Sango stood by in shock with Shippo and Kiara, her own capable fighting instincts momentarily disappearing as they all looked on with dumbstruck and in horror.

It was the scent of Kagome's blood which had helped him break free of Kikyo's hold, for it brought forth his strong demon as it overpowered his human side. The power of his father's blood broke the necklace as he turned full demon.

All Inuyasha knew from deep inside his mind was his pack was hurt and the one who caused it shall die. It a matter of seconds he killed the one his human side had loved with out flinching an instant. And then he cradled the one he had hurt, her blood soaking his fire-rat hoari as he howled to the skies his remorse and it was her tears of pain breaking through that remorse which brought him back to his Hanyou side.

After that it was a blur to Inuyasha as he remembered rushing to the well with Kagome clasped tight to him to take her to her time where instinctively he knew that she could saved.

It was Kagome's mother who he first came across as he burst into the house and it was Kagome's mother who took control and phoned for help.

An am-bu-lance as Mrs Higurashi had called it came and took her away along with her mother while Inuyasha stayed at the shrine and waited. He had wanted to go but Kagome's mother said it was best if he stayed at the shrine. If it wasn't for his guilt he would have ignored her but he hadn't.

It was after Kaede had talked to him and made him go to Kagome's time that he finally got to see Kagome, his ears covered by the bandanna passed to him by Souta before they all left to see her. He hadn't even used the entrance to the large building. In his anxious he had jumped up to the window ledge where the window had been left slightly open, her scent calling to him along with her soul.

And that was how it had been for over two months now, he alternated between his time and Kagome's waiting for the day she would wake up and hopefully forgive him.

_T.B.C_

_Thank you to those who have reviewed -_

_From - Kage-Otome, Hoku ala, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, KuroxTenshi, Alikat89 and DeathNoteMaker._

_From Mediaminer - __Honebar__ , myiukiyama, __venusrox__Hopelessly Hopefull__kagome846__animeboysrock23__crystal lilith__Kai3anime__lildevil474_

_Your reviews were very much appreciated indeed, actually I was quite chuffed with the response. As for who Kagome is being paired for this, I am not so sure yet except it won't be Inuyasha that's for sure. To tell the truth I am going to be concentrating probably more on the action and the adventure in this story though of course there will be some romance. I hope that doesn't put people off from reading it._


	3. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha or its charactors, I'm just borrowing them for my wicked ways. And as for those 8 Easter Eggs, they are all gone but they did leave me with a large tummy ache.

_A/N I have had a few reviewers asking me some questions as they are not as familiar with Bleach, so here's some basic info for you._

_Kurosaki Ichigo is a 15 year old student, with the ability to see ghosts. His life was forever changed when he met Kuchiki Rukia, a Death God (shinigami), who is charged with sending lost souls to the afterlife, known as Soul Society.  
_

_Whilst saving Ichigo from the attack of a malevolent ghost known as a Hollow, Rukia sustained serious injuries. Unable to finish the battle, she offers to share her powers, and responsibilities, with Ichigo. And that's how Ichigo becomes a death god and fights against hollows. With this new partnership the two have lots of adventures with twists and turns._

_Now of course there is a lot more stuff which I'll go into as I go on further in the story. But if you are interested now, here's a couple of sites for you - look in AnimeNfo or there is bleach which is quite a good site as they go into all sorts like the Death Gods of Soul Society i.e. the Gotei 13 and their zanpaku-to (soul-swords)._

_And for those who are a Bleach fan this story takes place between the Bounto and Zarancar arc in the anime._

_P.S __MoonKnightess__ a Quincy is a human with spiritual powers similar to a Miko but not the same and Kuwabara is not in this, Ichigo is from Bleach anime and who is the temp Shinigami with orange hair who is quite cute in a rough kinda of way._

Chapter 2

Ichigo knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed that morning, hell the way his body felt at the moment, he didn't want to get out of bed for at least a week. Unfortunately for Ichigo his father disagreed and acted out his normally fatherly duty which he did with a great enthusiasm and promptly attacked him in his usual Kamikaze way.

"Ichigoooooooo!!!!" came his father's voice with 176 pounds of fatherly muscle as he attacked his son still dozing on his bed.

Ichigo as normal viciously planted his left foot back into his fathers groin before kicking the now whimpering man across his bedroom.

"Argh my Masaki, our son is angry maybe I awakened him from his fantasies of beautiful women that any normal young men should be dreaming about at his age. Maybe our son is slow in that area. Should I hire someone to show him what he is missing or ……………….ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ichigo's scowl grew even bigger as he looked over at Isshin his father hobble out of the room, the next moment he heard a scream and thuds as his father fell down the stairs helped along by the push issued from his young sister Karin, obviously another person who didn't like getting up so early.

"Ichigooooo." came the whimpering tone from Kon, his mod soul possessed plush toy. The small lion came limping along into his bedroom looking even more pathetic than usual. It seemed the stuffing in Kon's body was increasing left-sided.

"What the hell happened to you."

"Your little sister Yuzu took me from your room again and for some reason decided that I needed a diet. First she dresses me in girl's clothes and now she thinks I need a diet. I'm telling you Ichigooo she's evil, worse than a Hollow."

By now the plush toy had climbed up on to Ichigo's chest and wailing. Ichigo's reply was to grab Kon and throw him across the room.

oOoOo

Ichigo was now standing outside the place he hoped he would get some answers. The last month he had been literally run ragged since he and the others had returned from Soul Society after dealing with the Bounto. The hollows were on the increase in his town and he wanted to know why. Was it because of Aizen and what ever his nefarious plans were.

When he had been working with Rukia before her return to Soul Society, he had probably dealt with at least 1-3 hollows average day or night. But last night he had slayed just over 15 hollows, strong ones too. He was glad he had Chad and Inoue to help him as he was running ragged all over the place, not that he would admit to it.

Ichigo frankly had enough, his ever present scowl, stronger than usual.

He had told the others he was coming to see Urahara and get to the bottom of this. The beach hatted dude better have some answers for him even if he had to beat it out of him with his fist.

For example where the fuck was Soul Society, technically he was only a substitute Shinigami, he was helping them. Why weren't they here, hell even that other shinigami who was supposed to deal with the weak hollows wasn't around.

As Ichigo stood clenching his fist, the doors to Uraha shop slid open and the normal appearance of the unshaven manager was there, his beach hat deceptively angled so that you never quite saw his expressions.

"Ah Kurosaki-san I wondered when you would come, obviously you have enjoyed the extra work lately. Please keep up your endeavours as it is much appreciated. Now as we are closed for business today, please come back tomorrow."

As he finished his small speech, just as quick he went to slide the doors shut which was promptly stopped by Ichigo's body. The glare emanating from him was making the manager sweat. Ichigo couldn't believe this guy. The way he talked made him freaking nuts sometimes.

Fifteen minutes later he was sitting in the living quarters being served tea from one of Urahara's assistants Ururu a young polite and quiet mannered girl, looking at her you wouldn't think she had the strength to destroy hollows.

Urahara sipped slowly on his tea watching with a small grin as Ichigo's obvious impatience grew even larger, it was so easy to tease the boy he found and of course fun.

"So are you going to tell me why there are so many freaking hollows around or what? Is it something to do with Aizen?", the orange haired teenager grunted out.

"Soul Society and I have being investigating the matter. So far our research has been inconclusive."

"Inconclusive!"

"Hai Kurosaki-san. Though the way the hollows have been gathering it's as if they are attracted by something."

"What do you mean, someone with high spiritual power?"

Ichigo's brow furrowed even more as his thoughts deepened, other than Chad and Inoue and himself, the only one he knew so far that had been from risk from hollows was his younger sister Karin.

But the hollows hadn't been anywhere near his home or any of Karin's spots that she usually plays at. Actually the hollows had been coming more out at night-time and that was when Karin was tucked up in bed.

Which was strange as hollows were unpredictable bastards as it was with their movements.

"Ah Kurosaki-san it seems you found some answer."

"Hn." grunted back Ichigo as he carried on thinking, then he remembered something, one of the reason why he had come to see Urahara.

"Heh if the guys at Soul Society have been looking in to this, why haven't I seen any of them. At least they could be helping with the extra hollows, it is their job."

"Obviously you are doing so well Kurosaki-san that they don't want to interfere. They are still rebuilding since the Bounto and your self caused so much damage in the Pure Courts from what Yoruichi-san told me."

"Teme!" Ichigo knew this was all the man was going to tell him. Maybe he should go and see Ishida, maybe he knew something. Even though the guy had lost his power, he still had a spiritual sense that was better than his as Ishida liked to rub it in.

T.B.C

_Thank you again to those who have reviewed, as some of you gave me some great ideas for scenes later on and the chapters will get longer. I'm just setting things up._

_From - __DeathNoteMaker__AliKat89__, regretfully-yours-Cassy-chan, __Saphira1204__Akikazu__Sesshou's ward__crystal lilith__Silver Night Fox__Wings of Tears__Hoku ala__bluepen113_

_From Mediaminer - __Hopelessly Hopefull__GrayPheonix__ (thank you for the ideas), __ShivaGoddess__Feudal Teller of Tales__Honebar__MoonKnightess__madmiko__ (I glad you picked up on that point as you will see some interesting stuff later on as Inuyasha interacts with some of Bleach chars), __ElectrifiedMiko__loveinuyasha911__youkosgirl_

_lil Rin, Momoness, __demonfromhell__HollowInuyasha__cassie06_

_From - __swasdiva__kookookitty__yukihime__SecretQuill_

_Thanks Latch for the spelling, I changed it._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Bleach or Inuyasha or anything from it.

_A/N Sorry for taking a while in updating, I'll be quicker with the next chapter (I hope). Still haven't a clue what pairings I'm going to have yet, though I do have some ideas for Inuyasha. Yep he is going to end up happy for once and not the bad guy._

_I do apologise for any spelling mistakes I have as well. Lately my English has been terrible. I think its too many late nights working finally getting to me, even when I'm speaking, its all babble and gobble guck._

Chapter 3

Inuyasha lay back against the side of the window, one arm braced on his bent leg as he stared outside at the busy town lights, Tessaiga held in his other arm as he rested his chin against its sheathe. This hospital was a fair distance away from the shrine; almost on the western outskirts of Tokyo in a town called Karakura.

Not that it mattered to him, even with his hanyou speed it only took him less than half an hour to get here and the distance was worth it to get to Kagome's side. Though he stared outside, he was focused more on the young woman lying near him in a deep sleep.

All other sounds faded away to the distance, the frequent beeping of the machines which Souta had explained to him about and the sounds of people working nearby in the same building. Even the overpowering scent that hovered around and inside this large building, the scent of sickness, sadness, pain and death became un-important to his nose.

None of it mattered to him as he took in the familiar scent of Kagome, her aura comforting him like a blanket in ways that even the Goshinboku couldn't touch. Her steady breathing was a calming music to his ears.

Once he had come before as a human on a new moon just recently with Kagome's mother. The day he hated more than anything because of the weakness he felt when in that form. He hated it even more that day, as his human senses couldn't pick up her scent nor could he hear her pulse or heartbeat.

He had barely moved from her side that day from fear she would stop breathing, all he did was watch her chest move up and down, until Kagome's mother said it was time to leave. He preferred coming at night-time when it was quieter and the building inhabitants mostly asleep except those that worked there.

The time that he was now here as he sneaked in the window which was always unlocked, something that puzzled him at first but he didn't question it as he had an easy access to Kagome's room. He wondered briefly if it was Mrs Higurishi that left it that way for him.

Inuyasha still couldn't look the woman in the eyes nor Souta or Kagome's grandfather, not after what he had done. Even though the woman had forgiven him for what he had done. He couldn't help but tell her the truth of what happened that day with Kikyo.

The words had spilled out of him when she had asked when he had returned when Kaede had told him to return to Kagome. The anger in her eyes had been scary even to him and he had been shocked when she had grabbed him and hugged him tight.

Her close embrace reminding him of his mother when he was a child and when he had needed the closeness of her. The scent of her tears as she cried for him.

He couldn't help but compare her actions to Kagome, the similarity of it helping him to cope. As he knew that Kagome would have done the same for him.

A deep sigh made his ears twitch and brought him out of his thoughts as he glanced around at Kagome, she hadn't stirred but the sigh made him smile slightly as her aura increased over him, it was as if she was telling him off for brooding.

Well at least it wasn't the _'sit' _command Inuyasha thought with an increasing smile.

oOoOo

Ishida's irritation grew as Ichigo stormed off ahead to deal with a Hollow with his normal cocky attitude. Why did he agree to come and help him, he did not know. Was it the shock of being asked by Ichigo for help, something he knew that the temp shinigami rarely did or was it the fact he secretly enjoyed rubbing it in that even though his Quincy power was gone he still could sense spiritual powers a lot better than Ichigo, hmmm probably both.

Ichigo had came to his apartment about an hour ago asking for his help surprising him for sure. When he had asked if he had noticed the extra increase of Hollows about, Ishida had scoffed at him asking why he should help him considering the fact they were enemies.

It was most amusing seeing the orange haired teenager blowing up in his face, if anything to flex the superiority of his intelligence over the death god was enjoyable for him as he couldn't do it with his depleted Quincy powers.

Ishida was glad that at least he could still sense and see Hollows if anything along with other spiritual powers. So after a brief argument he had agreed with Ichigo to help him, something he was going to do from the beginning actually.

Just as they where about to leave his home though, Ichigo's badge of proof of his identity of a temporary shinigami, the small wooden token to notify him about Hollows and given to him by Ukitake, Captain of the Thirteenth Division and also Rukia's superior suddenly went off.

Which was fortunate in one way as it was a lead for the two especially as the Hollow that Ichigo had to deal with was not far off from the small spiritual flare that Ishida had been sensing on and off for the last few weeks but it was an irritation for the Quincy as now a spiritual-less body **(1)** was left lying in his flat as Ichigo in his shinigami form went ahead to deal with the Hollow.

Ishida sighed as he ran to catch up with the ignorant fool, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his noise in an almost weary action. As he neared his quarry Ishida became slightly worried as the area he was nearing was familiar to him. He had left the more domestic part of town to come to the more business and industrial side of Karakura town.

It was where his father's hospital was; sure he didn't have a close relationship with his father. He had lived by himself for over a year now in his own flat as soon as he was able too. But still it was his father's property and business that the Hollow was near and also the spiritual scent he and Ichigo were looking for.

But if a Hollow was near by and knowing the kind of destruction Ichigo usually dealt out did make him worry. Hopefully the Hollow would be destroyed before anything too disastrous happened. The wishful thinking made him wince at the optimism of that thought. He should know really by now that was too much to expect especially with the way Ichigo can be, he thought with a long suffering sigh.

oOoOo

The shriek of the Hollow nearby that he was hunting as always sent that slight shiver along Ichigo's spine; the phrase _'some ones walking over my grave' _came to mind. It was a common reaction he had ever since his first introduction to a Hollow.

The shiver wasn't caused by fear of the Hollow, no it was more the feelings that arose from hearing that noise. Anger, hate, hunger and pain was what he mostly heard in that shrill tone.

As Ichigo came upon the Hollow the sheer size of it stuck him still for a slight second. The Hollow stood at a size of nearly 30 feet and half that in width, its body was unnatural in shape and awkward looking almost like a slug with a long snake like tail trailing off behind it; also this slug of a monster had four arms, the skin a mix of green and grey.

These however wasn't what drew the eyes, no it was the large hole that stood in the middle of it's chest and the large white skull mask over its face. It always hit Ichigo whenever he fought one of these things how one of these Hollows used to be a human spirit that hadn't passed on to soul society or as humans would say heaven.

Surprisingly considering it's size and the remarkable similarity of its shape to a slug, it was actually quite fast for a low level Hollow, Ichigo though easily kept up to it. He was annoyed and puzzled as well why the thing was moving away from him, usually when he came upon one, they wanted to eat him because of how his high spiritual power tasted so yummy to them.

Whilst chasing it, he could hear the thing mumble over and over the same sentence in its harsh and shrill tone.

_"Whereeee issss itttt, IIIII cannnn almostttttt tasteee ittttt…..?"_

Finally the Hollow had stopped in an almost empty car park nearby a large building which looked familiar to Ichigo. The Hollow peered it's masked face upwards and opened its mouth, jagged teeth dripping with a sickly looking green slime, out came a long thin tongue also covered with that same slime which when it hit the ground started to burn away into it like acid.

The noxious fumes brought stinging tears to Ichigo's eyes but he ignored it to deal with the now still Hollow, no sense delaying its slaying any longer he thought as sprung into the air with one push.

The words _"It'ssss hereeee IIIII…" _where all that was heard from the Hollow before Ichigo slid his sword Zangetsu effortless through its white mask and sent it on its way with one powerful strike.

"You couldn't wait till it finished talking!" came from Ishida who had just come around the corner in the last final minutes.

"Hmphh!" it never was good enough for Ishida, bastard always has to pick at something thought Ichigo.

"Whatever the Hollow was searching for, is here I can just tell."

Ishida was quiet now which made Ichigo grin with slight amusement obviously he was right.

Ichigo searched around using his powers to sense what had attracted whilst Ishida watched on, it was his turn to smirk as the furrow in Ichigo's brow increased. It wasn't the fact that Ichigo couldn't do it, it was more the fact that orange haired boy's reiatsu was so overpowering that it blanketed anything else near by making it hard to find another spiritual essence.

"What the fuck!!!" Ichigo exclaimed wildly as his body tensed, Ishida was just about to question him, when that slight spiritual aura which he had already felt but not said to Ichigo about suddenly disappeared and another totally different aura took its place.

It was something the males had never felt before in their lives, not in all his time as a shinigami or his time being sensitive to ghosts or the other man in his time as a Quincy and considering his grandfather before his untimely death had taught him to recognise most spiritual signatures it was frustrating.

The aura was dark and chaotic and very strong and it was approaching them fast too. Actually fast wasn't the word for it as out of nowhere it seemed a figure jumped down in between him and Ichigo landing in a crouched position before straightening up swiftly.

Ichigo and Ishida's curiosity were drawn right away to the man if you could call him that, at least because of his clothing. For one it was definitely not from this time period, it reminded both of the young men of Ichigo's shinigami clothing. Even in the dark and the limited light provided from the nearby street lights you could see the distinctive colour and style. The bright red a sharp contrast to the black of Ichigo's clothing.

The style was reminiscent of Shinto priests to Ishida's professional eyes **(2)** with the hakama pants which ballooned at the ankles before tying off before the man's bare feet. The jacket similar to a kimono but obviously not so by the length, it also had partially attached long wide sleeves. From the openings from the sleeves a white kosode could be seen. Not only that from the man's left side something which Ichigo had noticed straight away was a sword that was sheathed into his sloppily tied Obi.

The most noticeable thing apart from all this was the man's distinctive appearance, the long white hair and the two dog shaped ears which twitched occasionally. This is what made Ichigo finally talk.

"What the hell are you?"

To Ichigo's annoyance the man still did not turn to look at him, his back was turned to him and ignoring him, his entire attention was on Ishida not Ichigo.

Ishida noticed straight away something was up, for one the person before him had his attention entirely focused on him not Ichigo. Some how from the way this person stood practically shouted out to him that he was a warrior and considering even though it pained him to admit it, Ichigo would be considered more of a threat then himself at this moment.

Because of this instinctive guess about this man he was shocked that the being before him focused on him and not on Ichigo. He hadn't even glanced at Ichigo when he had shouted.

Ishida's mind also wasn't just focused on the man's behaviour but also on his aura as well. It was indeed wild, dark and chaotic to him. As a training Quincy his dearly beloved grandfather had taught him many ways to recognise auras. One was of course the visualisation of spirit threads from concentrating on a person's aura.

For example an ordinary human was just white threads. Ichigo and himself had these along with a distinctive other spirit thread which announced what they were. Ichigo was a long red one which all shinigami have, as for himself his was a long blue one.

This person was totally different, actually he didn't have any spirit threads, and instead his aura when he concentrated on him was like a blaze of raging fire surrounding him.

The red colour was nothing like Ichigo's though, instead it was deeper darker red nearly black at the outer edges but from the inner it was a silvery white, not as strong as the darker colour but it was there.

It wasn't the only thing that was strange, for the man's distinctive clothing also had an aura about it, it was exactly like that of the dark red side of the man's.

Whilst Ishida was watching, Ichigo was getting very annoyed, for he was being ignored which was pissing him off.

"Yo, bastard did you hear me?" as he shouted this Ichigo placed his hand on the shoulder of the person before him.

"What the !!!" came a disgruntled and startled tone, as the man's body tensed at Ichigo's touch. With a jump in the air gracefully the man swiftly turned and then landed just 10 feet away from Ishida and Ichigo, not only that the man had quickly unsheathed his sword which then transformed in to a larger blade.

"Wooo!!" The power which suddenly came from the man's sword suddenly made his aura pale in contrast, it was just as dark and wild as his though.

The shape of the sword was strange too, the size reminded Ichigo of his first sword when he had received his powers from Rukia. Though the shape was different, not only that it looked as if the sword wasn't even metal but a much denser material. Where the hand guard was also a covering of white fur seemed attached.

Ichigo quickly unsheathed his own Zangetsu and moved to stand in front of Ishida, body tense waiting for the man to attack.

The body actions coming from the man was strange, his ears twitching and large sniffing was heard as he looked around with a tense body, not even looking Ishida's way now.

Suddenly a whisper reached Ichigo's ears coming from Ishida.

"I don't think he can see you Kurosaki."

TBC

_I'm not happy slightly with this chapter but I wanted to get it out before I get any more angry emails. (Sob)_

_**(1)** When Ichigo uses the badge on himself, he can take his shinigami spirit form out of his body to fight hollows. However this means his body is in a vunerable position as it is unconscious. Otherwise Ichigo can use Kon a modified soul that was created to fight Hollows, it is normally inside a teddy bear but when needed Ichigo will use him to fill his body whilst he goes to off to fight Hollows._

_**(2)** Ishida is president of the Hand Crafts class at school._

_For those that asked -_

_**Quincy** are a spiritually aware human who once fight against the hollows, using weapons composed of spiritual energy to slay them.In Ishida's case a spiritualised form of a bow and arrows. Quincy absorb and channel energy from their surroundings to fight. The Quincy's technique though simply destroys the hollow's soul entirely instead of the shinigami method of killing hollows which allows the hollow to enter Soul Society._

_**Shinigami** are Death Gods who are souls with inner spiritual power, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of Soul Society (heaven). Like all spirits or ghosts they can't be detected by normal humans. Shinigami use swords which are made from their spiritual power and also a magic called Kido. The swordsd are referred to as zanpakuto._

_**Hollows **are the enemy in Bleach, they are evil ghosts who reside in Hueco Mundo ( a dimension were they live) but travel to the living world to feed on the souls of the living and dead alike. Most Hollows can be defeated by normal Shinigami but some are very strong in which even the strongest of the shinigami can have dificutly in defeating. They too have different ranks from low level hollows to Vaste Lords and also the Arrancar._

_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed -**_

_**Fanfiction -**_

_**xXKillorbeKilledXx, Choas Babe, lildevil0644, crystal lilith, Kurama'sFoxyMiko, Hoku ala, regretfully-yours-Cassy-cha..., Aquaticmage, KakashiXKagome, Orihime-Girl, Silver Night Fox, Kagome Lady of Darkness, Green.on.Black, Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami, The Violent Tomboy, demon prince-sesshoumaru**_

_**Mediaminer -**_

_**Madmiko, ElectrifiedMiko, loveinuyasha911, youkos girl, lil Rin**_

_**Adultfanfiction -**_

_**LadyAi, kookookitty, angelnomiko, Ryokomaru, ness2g5 (sorry I took longer than I expected in updating), xineweber**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi and I also don't own Bleach. Sole copyright belongs to Shonen Jump and Kubo Tite. **

_Re-edited 23/9/07_

Chapter 4

The tension was indeed high between the three individuals as the two stood off against the other one.

Ichigo's body was still ready and tense even though because of Ishida's words, sure the guy might not be able to see him but he had felt his touch. If anything at all of the past battles he had had, it made him more likely never to let his guard down against an enemy or opponent.

The way this man stood - body obviously alert and ready, somehow it also couldn't help but remind the young temporary shinigami of his battles against certain other individuals from Soul Society when rescuing Rukia, in particular when he had fought against the members of the 11th Squad, the volatile Ikkaku for one and of course who couldn't forget the blood lust hungry Captain Zaraki.

Some how to Ichigo's mind there was a remarkable similarity from this man in front of him to the 11th squad. Maybe it was something in the eyes, a lust for a fight and the strength in his body which flowed from him to Ichigo's senses. They were made almost from the same mould. Hell he knew for certain if Zaraki was here, he'd be in his element and wanting to fight against this guy.

And that was one reason why he would not let his guard down and underestimate him.

Ishida was tense as he tried to understand and figure out what this creature was, the aura he had was alien to him but for some reason he felt as if he was forgetting something. Something his grandfather had taught him.

The darkness was deeper than a hollow and there wasn't that taint of death in it either. No you could practically taste the strong life force in his aura.

As for Inuyasha at that moment as he stared at the young man before him, for once he did not jump in to attack, well Inuyasha was feeling rather annoyed.

Actually he was fucking ticked off, that was the expression that came to his mind. A feeling he usually got around Shippo, the little runt was a master of getting on his nerves. Some days he swore that the mischievous kitsune just did it out of a perverse and sadistic pleasure and also a need of practising his skills and repertoire of '_101 ways to piss off Inuyasha.'_.

Inuyasha had only been minutes ago staring one last time at the sleeping Kagome when he decided it was time to head back off to the shrine and through the well.

Miroku had wanted to speak to him these last few days about some information he had picked up and Inuyasha had been putting it off for now.

He could imagine the expressions on Miroku, Sango, and Kaede even along with Shippo if they knew that.

He was putting off information about Naraku and shards of the Shikon to stay by Kagome's side, their jaws would be on the ground with shock.

No matter that wasn't important at the moment, there were other things which took priority in his mind.

Just as he stood up and perched on the windowsill to jump off to the outside, very suddenly her comforting aura totally disappeared and receded back into her body until it seemed that she was normal human girl with no miko abilities at all. That made his eyes narrow in surprise along with his body unconsciously stiffens up almost as if danger was near.

It was realistic assumption as because of Kagome's blanketing aura leaving the room. Inuyasha became aware of other things, things that it seemed had been hidden by her spiritual powers. '_Fuck' _thought Inuyasha how in hell did he miss that.

First was the smell that hit his nose almost making his eyes water from the acidity of it. He also became aware of the strange vibration in the air, it was as if he was being pushed downwards to the ground from the pressure of it.

His ears twitched furiously back and forth, if Miroku had been there he probably would of remarked with a smirk that now Inuyasha was showing bat like qualities instead of his usual canine ones.

It didn't take long for Inuyasha to pinpoint the direction of the smell and that weird pulse that for some reason seemed familiar to him. The source was also close enough by making up Inuyasha's mind for him firmly, no way was he leaving before checking it out.

Sliding the window closed behind him he crouched very low before he pushed off into the air with one powerful leap.

And that was how Inuyasha came so suddenly before the two surprised teenagers.

Miroku and the others would be surprised to see Inuyasha act so out of character as he stood facing a boy (Ishida) so calmly instead of his usual brash self as he took in the surroundings. The boy in front of him had a strange scent to Inuyasha's nose, similar to Miroku's own but definitely different as it wasn't holy for sure.

That wasn't the only thing he noticed, the pulse was not coming from the boy but for some reason behind himself. He had already seen as he had come down from his jump that this boy was alone. But still something tugged at the back of his mind making him not relax.

What was it about that vibration that was so familiar. Not only that, the scent of death lingered in the air, he almost had missed it because of the acidity of that smell which was hitting the back of his throat now, it was obviously coming from the small holes which looked burned into ground nearby.

As Inuyasha stared once more at the youth in front of him, he felt that weird vibration in the air getting closer to him, the hair stood up on the back of his neck which was tight with wariness. Suddenly that pressure increased on his right shoulder, it was as if something had just gripped it.

"What the !!!" , came from his mouth and without hesitation he jumped away twisting his body in the air to land in a position so that he had the youth and whatever else was there in his sight. To his shock nothing was there as he stood in a waiting stance, just the boy who hadn't moved. The mixed scent of nervousness and strangely annoyance came to Inuyasha from the male.

Inuyasha narrowed his gaze onto his face and noticed how the boy's eyes moved from a certain point to himself, almost as if he was following something. Because of this expression from the human's face Inuyasha might not off have caught it if he hadn't focused just then.

It was barely there fortunately for Inuyasha his eyesight was good enough to catch it. The air rippled as if the sun was blazing down with a powerful heat, if the fact that it was night time, Inuyasha would have shrugged it off as that.

It stopped it front of the human though, it was barely legible to his eyes but it was there, something about the familiarity of that pulse made Inuyasha think before attacking the human for answers.

Then he heard and noticed the human talking to that ripple in front of him, even though he whispered, Inuyasha acute hearing picked it up easily.

"I don't think he can see you Kurosaki."

"I don't who or what the fuck you are talking to but its going to meet my claws in a second if it doesn't show it self to me NOW!!!" burst from Inuyasha all patience gone.

"Unfortunately I'm afraid that won't happen, only those with certain abilities will be able to see Ichigo at the moment.", the youth was rather calm as he answered Inuyasha.

"Hey what are you talking about!" Inuyasha was wondering if the puny human boy had insulted him, his patience finally running out as he decided without hesitation to attack, he may not see it properly but maybe he could hit whatever was there.

With a clenched fist, Inuyasha pounced forward to attack with a blow, though for some reason he decided to hold back his strength for now.

Ishida watched as the man moved forward fast unexpectedly towards him and Ichigo.

Ichigo though wasn't going to stand idly by to be attacked, whether he can be seen or not, only idiots would stand still. Grabbing hold off Ishida by the scruff of his collar he quickly jumped away using shunpo (flash step).

To Ichigo's surprise though he hadn't reacted as nearly as fast enough as he thought, as dog-boy, a nick name he had just come up with, well what else could he call him especially with those unique ears, well dog-boy had indeed managed to strike a small blow to his left shoulder

"What the …!"

Even Ishida was shocked.

"Kurosaki are you okay?" was all he managed to get out before they where attacked again.

"Yeah the bastard was lucky, he just grazed me though." Ichigo said as he moved quickly through the air.

Inuyasha found himself relying more on his ears than ever before as he followed the strange vibrations. The pressure of it was like a humming noise to his ears which he could rely on to pick up and use to pin point where the invisible target was.

"Hai I got it once and I'll get whatever the fuck is hiding from me again, being invisible won't help you now."

It was fortunate that it was a very dark and a late night and the car park nearly deserted as for any passers-by would have come across a strange sight of two men jumping around large spaces as one chased the other. The one being chased though would also look even stranger to peoples eyes as it seemed almost as if he was being carried on some ones shoulder gliding in mid air it seemed.

Which Ishida was as Ichigo had indeed thrown him over his left shoulder even though it was hurt he preferred to have the uninjured right arm of his body to hold his Zangetsu.

"Shit I can't keep this up, it's pointless." Ichigo muttered to Ishida whose face had gone slightly green, not because of the speed more because of the bouncing motion as Ichigo jumped around.

"I…really must … agree Kurosaki for … once with you…!" Ishida's face then went pale as Ichigo threw him high to make him land stomach down hanging over on a large branch in a rather dense tree.

Ishida mumbled in between deep breathes as the dizziness started to leave.

"Wait Kurosaki, you can't just leave me here! What if he …?"

He was going to say what if the man had been chasing him and using him as the way to find Ichigo. But he stopped when he came to the realisation as the dog eared man flew past him and was still chasing Ichigo.

'_Mmm he must have figured a way out to find where Ichigo is. Well anyways while I'm out of the way, I'll concentrate on his aura, I must figure out what he is. This seems like a most opportune moment to do so what with Ichigo keeping him busy.'_

Ichigo was quickly reaching that same state Inuyasha had already reached minutes ago, annoyance practically blazing from him as he decided to change his tactics, also with Ishida in a safer place he could finally go on the offensive back.

This time when jumping in the air in a move which echoed Inuyasha from earlier, Ichigo twisted his body and landed facing the approaching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's instincts suddenly shouted at him and he unsheathed his Tessaiga once more as he abruptly stopped in front of the fluctuating air.

What would have happened next was obvious to both of young challengers waiting there and Ishida would of almost bet on the certainty of the outcome that is if he where a betting man. At last however, an outside interference soon put a stop to all actions and brought the waiting fight to a standstill.

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!", then bright sparks as a large shell suddenly came down, just in between Inuyasha and Ichigo.

As it exploded on impact, a large white miasma came out obliterating everyone's sight but that wasn't all though it didn't have subsequent consequences for Ichigo as it did for Inuyasha as the subtle smell which his canine nose picked up on straight away went straight to his head and without further ado, he covered his nose with the wide sleeve of his jacket and jumped into the air to escape the smell before it knocked him out.

Though his eyesight was dizzy and certainly couldn't see through the white fog that covered the land beneath him as he soared through into the clear air, his hearing had not been affected as these words reached him.

"Sorry Kurosaki-san but this is for your own safety.", an older male voice to Inuyasha's ears.

"What the …OUCH!", then a loud thud, followed by several footsteps.

"You didn't have to hit him that hard Rukia-san.", the older man's voice this time.

"Ahh but Urahara-san you know how dense Ichigo's head is.", this was obviously a females voice, young and for some reason extremely perky, it kind of reminded Inuyasha of Kagome when he first met her.

"I most agree with Kuchiki-san, Ichigo's head is very dense indeed.", Inuyasha recognised this voice as the calm young man from earlier.

After that several footsteps and then totally silence as who ever had been there was gone.

Inuyasha found when his vision cleared more and the fog had finally dissipated, from his position on a tree that the area in front of him was empty and when he tried to investigate and pick up a scent.

Well he became even more confused and pissed off as the fog had cleaned all scents totally away as if no-one had even been there, even his own had gone.

The only clue he had left was the small burnt holes in the ground which were pretty useless to him, to which he glared at and then with one last "Feh!", the hanyou quickly left the area and decided to go and see Miroku, maybe the monk could help him somehow. Though some part of him did not want to leave Kagome especially with what had just happened, Inuyasha needed answers quickly.

Inuyasha did not know however as he sped away towards the Higurashi Shrine that the choice he had just made was the an unfortunate one for as he sped away from the scene, the machines beside Kagome's bed which until now had been steadily bleeping suddenly went frantic for a few moments, not only that unusual sparks suddenly started coming from Kagome's body flying around the room with hissing and pop sounds.

The unusual occurrence did not last long as it died down quick along with the beeping machines pulse once more resuming a steady beat. The nurse in a nearby station who had been alerted to the room was unaware of anything that had occurred as she opened the door to see the now quiet room and Kagome still in her deep sleep.

When the nurse finally left in puzzlement as soon as the door closed behind her, Kagome's body started to glow once more and not only that if Inuyasha had been there he would have been felt and heard that slight vibration in the air surrounding the young girl's body, a pulse which he now was very familiar with.

It wouldn't have been the only thing he would of heard either, as a soft voice whispered out in the room, a name was said, a name which would bring a sense of relief and happiness to a lonely and guilty hanyou.

"Inu….Inuyashaaa…."

TBC…

To all those who have reviewed, put me on favourite or alert list, thank you so much, the response was rather overwhelming. Hopefully I haven't disappointed you too much.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi and I also don't own Bleach. Sole copyright belongs to Shonen Jump and Kubo Tite. **

Mist curled around her as she walked, the air was cold as she sucked it in acutely aware of each draw as it went down her throat, each breathe a fight for her as she walked on now numb feet, the hard bitter cold ground had easily penetrated her bare feet so long ago with its temperature.

The pressure of the air was dense which contributed to the struggle she had sometimes just to breathe, it varied at points too, some places where fine as she walked, just the coldness a factor to contend with but then other times both pushed at her remorselessly, pressing her body down to a subservient bow shape as she walked on.

Kagome did not know how long she had been travelling, it felt like weeks. One thing she noticed in this lonely severe place was above the horizon always at a certain point there was the intense yellow sun intermingled with that white hazy smog, shining brightly but the much needed and wanted heat never connected with her skin.

It was as if it was there just to tease her with slight hope that somehow she would able to get warm again once more. Sadly this was something she hadn't been since awakening in this place of mist and shadows.

The landscape around her was bare of life it seemed, only large black pillars of rock with thick mist curling around them where passed frequently on her endless walk.

Now and then large howls where heard in the distance, shrieks that sent even more cold shivers down her back. She had not met the entities who belonged with those voices nor did she want to.

At a certain time of that endless day, a harsh and strong wind would pick up clearing the mist furiously in its frenzy and it would also distort the howls and shrieks even further until it died down just as quick as it came, the mist hurriedly returning at the winds departure. But Kagome did not stop walking, nothing would stop her as long she could get away from this place.

Somehow she would find a way to escape from this world and return home to her Mum, Souta and Grandfather, even Buyo. The thought of them was what kept her moving, even when her feet got colder as the wind whipped through her ivory long-sleeved thin cotton night gown. The ends now tinged and glittered with black dust as she trailed through the ceaseless sunlit hours.

Thoughts drifted through her mind occasionally to awaken her from the stupor she was in from the constant walking for nothing else disturbed her. Not even hunger or thirst had touched her in this place except for the bone-deadening chill that encompassed her body.

Sometimes she felt as if she was forgetting something but whatever it was it escaped her frustratingly so.

It was maybe days before she even noticed, the perpetual background dulling her mind ages ago along with the familiar shrieking sounds. It was so slight, it was easy to forgive Kagome for missing it. As it was it was only by pure chance that Kagome touched it.

It was a signal, a sign that would slowly return hope back to Kagome. A symbol which would finally give Kagome that lost but important thought which she had been seeking.

The ground that she been walking on for so long was cold of course, it felt like it was sheer marble that she had been walking on, now and then the floor had a slight dust feel to it which lent a crunch to her tired footsteps, other than that the land beneath her never changed.

Kagome's tired left foot suddenly stepped on something hard and sharp, instantly penetrating the numbness and sent a shot of pain through her toes as she stumbled and landed on the ground, her breathe panting even harder with fluctuating pressure of the air.

Kagome lay there in stillness as she recovered slowly, then moving on to her knees and with her hands in front of her, blindly searched the ground through the thick mist. She touched something, something small and warm. Her hand clenched around it as her heart sped up excitedly.

To any one else, the object would have felt just warm but to Kagome's bitter cold hand it was nearly burning with heat as it pressed against her skin.

Still slowly Kagome unclenched her right fist in front of her face, her gaze widened as her deep blue eyes dulled by time in this harsh place suddenly flickered as she stared at the small item that vividly lay in her hand.

It was small, white and strangely shaped, almost like a claw of an animal. Something told Kagome it wasn't though. It set of something inside of her as her mind raced around frantically, a word reached her.

The oddity of the word struck her as funny though familiar. As Kagome's mouth shaped the word, a harsh and abrupt cough came from her. Her throat long since dried up as silence being the companion on this journey of hers.

After she had spat out for several moments along with phlegm coming from her lungs, her mouth seemed finally lubricated enough to try again.

"Inu….Inuyashaaa…." It came out in a shout which echoed in the valley which she kneeled in.

Suddenly the shrieks and howls in the background stopped. It seemed everything had stopped, even the mist didn't move. Then a great silence covered Kagome and sent a shiver of fear through her. Then a load roar went up in the air as the harsh wind announced it self and greeted her body as she lay now close to the ground.

The pressure increased over her and with it Kagome screamed back but this time she wasn't scared, no she was angry and the wind responded with an even angrier tone.

It was maybe an hour or so before the wind disappeared and Kagome stood up and resumed her journey but this time it was different, instead of tiredness in her feet. She walked with confidence and a slowly burgeoning hope. The mist too seemed to be thinning as well as she walked past those tall black rocks. Not only that but occasionally as she walked on, flickers of warmth quickly darted across her skin like a thin whip as rays from the vivid sun finally reached her.

She still didn't remember yet why that word was so important but somehow this small bead that had something to do with it and with that thought now stuck resolutely in her mind, Kagome started her search for maybe more of these beads as she had a feeling that once she had them all she would finish the puzzle set before her in this land and then finally be able to go home.

**oOoOo**

Ishida wondered just how long Ichigo would sit in the corner sulking. As Ururu served tea to the rest them in a room at Urahara's shop, the black cloud that appeared above the orange haired boy seemed to grow thicker as he stared at the complacent shopkeeper whose eyes as normal where hidden by the curve of his straw hat, only a small benign smile showed on his lips to suggest he was amused by something or maybe someone.

The room was more crowded now than before when Ichigo last visited. Tessai, Urahara's assistant hovered in the background as much as he could considering the hulking size of him.

Sitting next to Ishida's right was Rukia Kuchiki accompanied by Abarai Renji, Vice Captain to the 6th Division Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's older brother. Both where in their Shinigami forms suggesting maybe to Ishida's mind this was just a quick visit from Soul Society. Ishida was right as always.

Rukia couldn't help feel the amusement filling up inside of her at Ichigo's pouting. Something he probably would deny later on of course. It was at such moments when Ichigo acted like this that Rukia was reminded at just the differences in their ages.

Sure she may look only 15 but she was well over 100 really. That was still young considering that the Commander and 1st Division Captain Yamamoto of Soul Society was supposed to be well over 2000 years old according to rumours, actually privately she felt he was older.

It didn't take much for Ichigo to come out of his self-imposed sulk, nope all was needed was a small well aimed hit from Rukia and one of the sweets resting in a dish that just being served by the young Ururu.

"Arghhh…Rukia!"

"Grow up Ichigo! I'll hit you with my Sode no Shirayuki next time if I see that lip out front once more."

The rest of group hid their laughter badly especially Renji who couldn't help but remark.

"I see you have gotten so weak Kurosaki since you have returned from Soul Society. I would of course been able to dodge that."

Ichigo of course flared naturally. It took Rukia barely moments to stop the two from scuffling, actually all she did was sigh and roll her eyes for them to stop and of course bring out a chart board with a display of her usual artistic drawings.

It was a fact that when you looked you couldn't help but wince at them but no comment was ushered from anyone. Well that is if any one wanted to be pain free for the rest of the week at least.

"I see Soul Society have being working hard and found some information.", came from Urahara, Rukia wasn't sure if the comment was sarcastic or not considering the blank tone in which he spoke.

"Er… yes Urahara-san, the 12th Division Captain Mayuri has determined from the evidence and readings we have gained just what exactly we are dealing with."

"So what's with the insane drawing for, can't you just tell us.", the glare Ichigo received back was enough to make him sweat in fear.

'_Mental note.' _Ichigo thought '_Lesson 1 when dealing with Rukia never mock her drawings no matter how bad they are.'_

Maybe it was obsessional but Rukia loved her rabbits or as she called them Chappy's because of this love of hers for the soft and cute when drawing Rukia didn't go the usual stick figure way when explaining something actually that would preferably to the rest of the group, no Rukia used her favourite animal shape but with a course a kind off stick figure and teddy bear twist to it.

It made the drawings well to put politely, warped and insane was the words that generally came to mind.

It was easy to understand from looking at the white Chappy centred in black circle was of course a Shinigami, and the other Chappy with yellow electric signals surrounding it and a bad vibe upon the face was of course a Hollow but the rest well Ichigo was honestly clueless, he wasn't the only one.

"Explain please." Ishida short and concise and straight out the point if anything to get that diagram out of the way as soon as possible, though it would indeed linger in his mind for quite some time.

Ichigo was certain he had nightmares when he awoke the next day, bizarre dreams of lots of mad Rukia shaped Chappies attacking him in a Rukia drawn world.

To get back to the present anyways, Rukia quickly explained that the strange energy was definitely what was attracting a higher level and number of Hollows than normal. Soul Society were still with a bit more success than before trying to pinpoint the exact area where the energy it was coming from though the signal was weak and irregular.

"Yeah well before you guys so rudely interrupted my fight with dog-eared guy, we where closing in on that signal." The smug attitude that was on Ichigo's face made a slight itch in Rukia, one she was dieing to stamp on.

"Hmmph! Another example of you becoming weak. I can't believe this is the same person who fought and won against my Captain and of course the Captain of the 11th squad. If it was me fighting against that guy I would have won easily." Renji was a copy of the earlier smug Ichigo.

"Why you….!" The pair again bristled with tension like a pair of rival dogs fighting over a bone.

"If you boys have finished I would like to tell about Soul Society's findings to at least Urahara-san and Ishida-kun." Rukia could feel the twitch grow stronger inside of her, boy those two where going to feel her foot in a delicate place in a minute, honestly the male testerone coming from the pair was unbelievable sometimes.

She was still tempted to use her Sode no Shirayuki on them just to cool them down, maybe though it was a bit extreme, she really didn't want to explain to her superiors later on especially her elder brother why the two, one of them his own vice-captain where doing currently posing as ice blocks. She had a slight feeling her brother would at least approve of it happening to Ichigo though.

Still the thought of it did make a certain evil smile appear, the expression seemed so wrong on her youthful and innocent looking face. Ishida and Urahara certainly noticed as they tried to contain a shudder of slight fear that went rippling down their backs.

"As I was saying before, we haven't fully pinpointed the exact place where the energy is coming from but we do know where the area is and …"

"Huh we could have told you that!", Ichigo interrupted once more, it wasn't a sensible thing to do , for suddenly a small cup went flying through the air and smacked the boy right on the forehead.

The culprit carried on talking smoothly as if she hadn't been rudely broken off whilst the victim lay dazed on the ground and seeing images of angry Chappy Rukia's spinning around his head.

" and not only did Soul Society and Captain Mayuri was able to track the energy to search but Captain Mayuri also skilfully deducted just what kind of energy the Hollows are being attracted to."

"Mmm just what was the energy type Kuchiki?" Ishida was rather curious, he also wondered if it was linked to the man that they had fought earlier also. Though from he had gathered the energy that had been echoing on and off was not the same as the chaotic one he had felt earlier, it was to much of a coincidence that the two would start appearing to his mind.

"Well though there was something that weaved in and out of it that was impossible to work out, Soul Society believe that the energy that has being sending the hollows crazy is in fact of a Holy variety."

"Holy! Do you mean a God?" Ichigo asked feeling slightly astonished, sure he had come against some types but not a God.

"It could be, we are not sure yet. Captain Ukitake has received permission to search the Great Library at the Court of Pure Souls to see if this type of energy has ever been documented and also Captain Mayuri is searching through the computer files in his own division."

"If not a God what else could it be?"

"We…I'm not sure Ichigo but I though it would be best for now to give you this information. If anything we must approach this energy with a sense of respect at least for what it means for us and you."

"Huh what do you mean?" When Ichigo asked he noticed how Rukia and Renji's faces had gone extremely serious, he had bad premonition about Rukia's answer.

"Captain Muyuri whilst analysing the energy has gathered that if this energy was ever turned against a Shinigami, it would utterly destroy it, we have no natural wards against it Ichigo. Our zanpakutō would be totally defenceless against it. That is why it is imperative that we find where this energy source is coming from. Not only that we must find it before Aizen does too."

Ishida and Ichigo both looked at each other, it had been quiet for a while from that side of the fence, their shared enemy Aizen was always on the forefront of their mind. Sure it obvious Aizen in Hueco Mundo was occupied with the Hōgyoku but they both knew from the last few disturbances before this energy had appeared that Aizen had not forgotten about them either.

The group was quiet now as they sat around drinking their all deep in reflective thoughts. So they did not really take much heed as Urahara left the room to step outside. Nor did they notice a slight aura which approached the shop which Kisuke Urahara greeted affectionately but with a underlying seriousness not generally seen by the others.

The individual that had been greeted by Urahara was now drinking appreciatively a bowl of cold milk. Before lying down next to the sitting Urahara staring into the sky.

"How is she?"

"Fine Kisuke, you needn't worry. The barrier you created is holding up well around her."

It was always a slight adjustment to Ichigo or the others when seeing and hearing the male voice coming from the sleek black cat, even more when it transformed from a cat into its more familiar form of Yoruichi Shihouin, a beautiful and exotic dark-skinned woman.

Yoruichi now sitting close sitting next to her old and best friend shared a glance. Both of them held within a lot of secrets, Urahara more than herself and one of his was lying in a coma just over two miles away.

With a deep sigh Yoruichi looked out as the morning sun said its hello on the horizon and wondered just what would the new day would bring.

**TBC**

For those who are confused

Shinigami - death god.

Soul Society - aka heaven, where the Shinigami live.

The Shinigami are devided into 13 divisions all each with their own captain they in turn are commandeered by Captain Yamamoto of the first Division.

Zanpakutō - is the weapon used by the Shinigami, it literally means cutting soul-sword.

Sode no Shirayuki - This is the name of Rukia's zanpakutō, it has several abilities, one being the control over ice.

Chappy the Rabbit - very popular with the women in Soul Society

Hueco Mundo - is a place or dimension inbetween the human world and Soul Society, it is also where the Hollows live. It looks like a never-ending white desert.

To all that have reviewed so far, THANK YOU XXXXXXXX

Kurama'sFoxyMiko - I love your one-shot series they are brill. As for Kagome, she will meet Ishida's dad in a certain way.

Torticolis - You were right, I did write it out rushed and after I uploaded it I smacked myself, I've re-edited it to improve it. This new chapter I spent ages proof reading it, going over it. I found the Thesaurus a great help when it came to changing constant words I seemed to be using through the chapter. I'm tempted to advertise for beta for help with this especially when I'm stuck for ideas.

Hoku ala - Thank you for thinking it was cool, I do too.

kokoronagomu - Don't be too worried, Inuyasha always saves the day and well Kagome has a few surprises of her own when she eventually wakes up.

S. T. Nickolian - Thanx for thinking that I'm doing a great job, I am trying my best except maybe not at updating as fast as people want, ha ha ha.

Kage Otome - Nope Kagome is still going to be asleep at least for another two chapters. Got some other stuff to deal with yet before I wake her up.

Dee-Chan - Thanx I found describing the chase fun especially when I was imagining it. I kept seeing Ishida bouncing around in mid air and I was tempted to make him be sick all over Ichigo and then have Inuyasha following the sick around as a target for the invisible Ichigo but I decided against. Maybe I should make a small parody of the chase later to add on to a end of a chapter for a laugh. What do you think?

Natsumi Tsuchi-Ookami - I'm glad you are liking this story, I wondered when I started this if it would be received well, so far it has which makes me intensely happy. Your idea for Miroku is quite close to what I'm thinking of doing when Inuyasha sees him.

IceDarkness - I'm sorry Kagome is still not awake, the word was an unconscious action from her, she still is in her coma to the outside world for now.

missingnin0x0 - Don't worry Inuyasha and Ichigo will have plenty of other chances to fight with each other, that's if I can stop Zaraki from interfering too. It is Urahara move to do isn't it, he's such a sneaky devil.

zoey tamagachi, Watashi No Sukinahito, xXKillorbeKilledXx, Gothic Miko Princess, sexylittlemmmy, Jessica Marie Jones - I glad you guys are liking it too.

xXxLuna-the-ChosenxXx - It was hard to not make their attitudes clash, though its realistic to think they would. I didn't want to write them as copies of each other though they both do share high temper. God I'm dreading when I have to write a scene with Inuyasha, Ichigo and Renji and even worse what about Captain Zaraki and Ikkaku added to the mix. Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

regretfully-yours-Cassy-cha..., Mistress Kira- Fires of Hel..., Anime 300 - I am trying to update fast but all those gorgeous guys from Bleach and Inuyasha won't let me. Aizen-sama keeps taking my computer from me and killing all my little plot bunnies with his Arrancars, well the ones I have left as Rukia keeps kidnapping them to satisfy her Chappy addiction.

Bye for Now Says Mz Mischief……….


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Sole copyright belongs to Viz and Rumiko Takashi and I also don't own Bleach. Sole copyright belongs to Shonen Jump and Kubo Tite. **

Just a quick word to say sorry for my very very long break away from this story, did not realise just how long it was either. So with out further ado I finally got round to writing a new chapter just to get back into the swing of things. So I hope you can forgive me (gets down on one knee and begs)…

Just in case you forgot this based just after the Bounty arc and beginnings of the Arrancar arc but not too heavy in that area. Just think of it that Ichigo and the others have met a couple of lower level Arrancars okay.

As Rukia followed the Hell butterfly through the Senkaimon _(world penetration gate)_ with Renji along side of her, she wondered curiously how Inoue and the others where doing. Even Ichigo's sisters though she had never truly met them properly.

Maybe the next time she went back to the human world she would pop in to see the perky Inoue. She had never really had a female as a close friend before but the way Inoue had naturally been so nice to her had made her realise just what she was missing.

Sure she got on well with the other women in Soul Society especially Matsumato. The busty woman had a surprisingly good insight which belied her obvious lazy and almost ditsy nature.

But still Rukia had never been as close as she had as the friendship she had struck up with Inoue, something she didn't really want to lose either.

"Rukia." Renji's voice penetrated through to Rukia.

"Yes Renji-kun." The voice she answered in was innocent, sweet and didn't fool the lieutenant even a second.

"Do you think it was wise to tell Ichigo everything?"

Rukia slowed her steps down enough that it forced the tall striking looking red head to an abrupt stop.

"Mmm, I wonder that my self Renji."

**Flashback**

When the unflappable Urahara had appeared once more accompanied by Yoraichi, only then had Rukia finally explained to Ichigo and the others her diagram.

As Ichigo earlier surmised the two Chappy he had recognised where indeed a shinigami and of course a hollow. To his great amusement and barely concealed guffaws of laughter which would even irritate Ishida more, a white chappy with a small black cross design on it and within a blue circle was none other Rukia's way for showing what a Quincy was, she had even added some glasses on to the Chappy's face.

Ichigo's hilarity would stop very quickly when she came to the other two Chappies. The first one was the guy he had fought and Soul Society had more information on this one. Rukia had drawn the Chappy just the way as Ishida had seen the aura it was uncanny. As for her rendition of Ichigo, the chappy even had on the same angry scowl he usually wore along with spiky orange hair. Ishida didn't even attempt to hide his smile nor the others either.

Ishida and Ichigo were both glad they were sitting down then as Renji explained to them that the man they fought was no human but it was a demon. Though how powerful was not known.

Ichigo had laughed at first saying he thought all demons lived in Hell, he remembered the first time he had seen the Gate to Hell after defeating a dangerous hollow in his earlier days.

A hollow who had previously been a serial killer in his real life and had carried on his crimes whilst using and tricking an innocent boy who thought his mother would be saved.

Ichigo shuddered as he thought about that aura which had risen from ground and from within the swirling red gate.

Rukia went to explain that yes most of the demons lived there but some actually lived on earth. Those generally lived well hidden and in the background, it was extremely rare to come across one, even rarer to come across a humanoid one.

As for the other chappy well that was called the Mr X at the moment, its aura was signified by a big pink circle which was the energy apparently that been calling the hollows. At first glance, Ichigo and Ishida thought it was Inoue which Rukia hastily corrected, she did say though there were similarities slightly between the two.

**End of flashback**

Rukia thinking still about Renji's question answered him finally.

"I found from past relations with Ichigo and the others it is best to tell him the truth Renji because despite what ever I do or do not say, I know that he will do what ever he thinks should be done regardless of what I said. So it's best really to gave all the information we have to him, it could help him and the others when it come down to tracking the demon."

"Yeah he is of the bull headed blind type when you think about it. Ready to charge in without thinking first." Renji couldn't help but comment on.

Rukia surprisingly stayed quiet as they walked though the Pure Court however the small smile she sent Renji's way was of a mocking nature. After all Renji was the same way too.

It was why she had gotten on so easily with Ichigo she realised.

It was such a small thing it was easy to understand why it was not noticed at first. Also amongst the vastly size of his new home it was also easy to lose sight of something that was just on the obscure outer edges of Heuco Mundo.

However it was a natural and also well honed quirk of his personality and one the reasons why he had survived and hidden his true self for so long at the Pure Courts in Soul Society that he had indeed observed the smaller things and he was proud of that fact. As sometimes the smallest of things could generally lead to bigger and better opportunities for him to manipulate and of course further his own schemes.

Sousuke Aizen, Leader of the Arrancar was justly annoyed with him self that he hadn't noticed the slight disturbance. As such things could lead to a ripple in his plans and that wouldn't do at all. So after sending forth Ulquiorra to identify the reason, he hoped that his slight annoyance would settle as such petty emotions where not befitting an ascending God.

Miroku sat still in his preferred spot just resting against the God tree as he watched his favourite hobby bounce and sway around in a hypnotic movement which sent delicious thoughts to ones head and throbs to another head of his.

Sango was so good with children he thought as he watched the Huntress play a game of Tag with a enthusiastic Shippo. An idea which had been suggested by an elderly Kaede who wanted to get the up-till now despondent kitsune out of her hut and in to some fresh air.

Out of the three, it was Shippo who had really felt Kagome's missing presence the most it seemed. The love and care she cherished on to the kit was greatly missed and he couldn't help but pine for some one he had come to think of as his second mother.

Kaede and Sango had tried however it wasn't the same to Shippo and for these last few months Shippo and being alternating between weeping, sulking and attacking Inuyasha who he was jealous with for being able to go through to the other side of the Bone Eaters Well to see her.

It wasn't the only thing Shippo had to cope with as lately the kitsune was also going through a growth spurt. He had literally grown a head taller and also his appetite had grown with it too. Inuyasha said it was because Kagome wasn't here to coddle the kid, Shippo had promptly bit him on the ear for that remark.

Sango along with the occasionally help from Inuyasha to help Shippo's growing appetite for red meat had been teaching and taking him hunting with her and Kiara lately something which at first he had stubbornly refused to learn. However the constant hunger pains he was going through had quickly changed his mind and it was skill he had indeed picked up quickly and efficiently too.

Miroku smiled as Sango finally pounced on the giggling Shippo with the help of transformed Kiara the pair had finally caught him.

Miroku was just about to suggest to the others to retire back to Kaede's hut as it was getting late when a flare of subdued power from nearby alerted the monk that Bone Eaters well had been activated and certain hanyou was returning.

It wasn't long before the three where amongst the presence of their half demon friend. However their usual greetings and also enquires of Kagome was not asked as they took in the flushed appearance of Inuyasha.

Miroku the more perceptive of the three because of his monks training and also because of his time with his rough and violent friend knew immediately that something was up.

"It isn't Kagome is it?" Sango asked, her heart was literally in her mouth, foreboding tingling in her bones. _'Please let Kagome be alright' _the swift pray she thought at the same time her grip on Shippo tightened as she hugged the kitsune closer to her in fear of what Inuyasha was about to say. Shippo was actually whimpering from the strength of that grip.

"Don't be fucking stupid, of course it isn't Kagome, do you think I would have left her if she was in trouble…..OUCH … Miroku why did you hit me on the head you bastard."

Miroku who had now swiftly moved out of Inuyasha's reach and more behind Sango for his own safety looked towards the hanyou with a slightly reproving face. The rings from his holy staff still shaking from their swift contact to Inuyasha skull as he held in front of him in case Inuyasha showed any angry aggression towards him.

"There is no need to curse Inuyasha, Sango is just worried about Kagome. We unfortunately as you know can't travel through the well to rest our concerns for Lady Kagome's well being like you."

Inuyasha grunted, his temper swiftly dying with Miroku's words, sometimes he admitted to himself he forgot it wasn't just him who worried about Kagome.

"So my friend what is it that is troubling you so if it is not the fair Kagome."

For once the stubborn hanyou did as he was promptly asked and told the rest of the group of what went on before in Kagome's time and of his worries of this unknown and invisible enemy.

"Mmm this is disturbing news as it seems lady Kagome could be targeted by this as well and as she is in a condition which can not protect herself."

"I am going back over, I am not leaving her any longer by herself, I only came back to tell you guys that I was staying over there as long as possible, hell fuck if I could I would bring her back here, if not that her mother made me promise not too."

"I understand why you are going back Inuyasha but you have just admitted you had great difficulty in fighting this man."

Inuyasha just growled at Sango's words but softly he didn't want to be hit by that staff again, his ears where still ringing slightly.

"It seems I have to speed up my plans then Inuyasha." Miroku smiled, his purple eyes contemplating as he started at the group.

"Please excuse me I need to talk to Kaede briefly and Inuyasha please can you do me a favour and not leave just yet, I might have a way of helping you."

"What…how? Tell me know or I will make sure those dreams of kiddies will be just that."

Miroku winced slightly the thought of what the hanyou would do but he swiftly turned knowing even unspoken that his friend would stay if anything for a brief while.

The small group head off towards Kaede's hut Inuyasha taken up the rear but cursing under his breathe as he did so, he was feeling hesitant slightly going with Miroku but he knew the perverted monk wouldn't have asked him if it wasn't important.

The area surrounding the well seemed quiet now as the Inu gang left, only a rustle from the God tree as the wind flowed around it, it looked lonely and strangely bereft.

Another noise crept in with the wind so low and subtle it barely disturbed anything as from trees came an suppressed aura which if Inuyasha had been by would have immediately attacked.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, full blooded demon and half brother to Inuyasha stood now in the field, his face the normal blankness, however his eyes showed hawk like interest.

Without hesitation the proud demon lord walked to the god tree and then stared up into the large swaying branches.

Lord Sesshomaru then raised his right arm and pressed his clawed hand into the bark of the skin, directly above the spot where Inuyasha had been sealed. The branches above stirred furiously even though the wind had settled down.

"So the time has finally arrived and we shall see what our father saw will come to pass Inuyasha."


End file.
